hankamihanhitofandomcom-20200215-history
Max McCater
The main progagonist of the story. The Demy God of the Sun. Introduction Name: Max McCarter Age: Part I: 14 Part II: 16 Birthdate: October 10th Bloodtype: B Height: Over 6' Weight: Average Favorite food: Steak Least favorite food: Raw vegetables Theme song: Viva la Vida (Disney) Cirle of Life Family and Relationships Family: Jade Mc Keer (Futur wife) Hinawa McCarter (Mother) Flint McCarter (Father) Doscan McCarter (Older brother) Haggis McCarter (Eldest brother) Machy McCarter (Younger sister) Amie McCarter (Daughter) Felix McCarter (Son) Xelos McDonald (Nephew) Starvex McDonald (Nephew) Sorex McCater (Nephew) Alec Dailar (Guardian) 'Relationships: ' Jade McKeer (Partner/girlfriend/wife), Claus (Second in command), Joe/Igui Lippolis (Mentor), Taiyo-shin (Goddess), Chameleon/Lumaria (Guardian), Shawn Vegh (friend), Seth Oki (Close friend), Heidi/Sammy Oki (friend) Personnality Courageous, frank, a little pessimistic, eager to find out the truth, faithful, ready to serve others, unsure of his abilities. He's also find of funny an can crack a joke every once in a while. Appearance Rather tall, he has an average weight. His skin has a light tan while his long ginger hair is very spiky (fringe spicky included). His eyes are chocolate brown. His eyebrows are rather thick, giving him a younger appearance, more arched than flat. His clothing usually consists of baggy ninja pants (blue, brown or green) and a comfortable sleeveless jacket with a blue sleeveless t-shirt underneath with sandals. He also wears a black and grey keffiyeh around his neck. His animal is a wolf. He is snowy white with red spiral markings. He has two black dots above his brow and a circular red marking on his forehead. In the center of it is a I, the symbol of his rank. His I is in the center of a sun marking. Unlike the other Demy-Gods, he is incapable of speach in his animal form. His eyes turn black. In his Demy-God forms, he wears similar clothing to his Godess, only made for a man and not a woman. He has strange red markings, two black dots above his brow and a I on his forehead in the center of a sun marking. His hair turns white and his eyes turn red. His final form is Light's costume. Abilities '''Attacks: '''Solis Trabem, Sun call, Solar Smash, Super Solis Trabem, Solar Bomerang, Light Screen, Ultra Solis Trabem, Supreme Solis Trabem, Eternel Light '''Forms: '''Human, Wolf God, Demy-God, Demy-God Strength Form, Demy-God Speed Form, Demy-God Master Form, God, Eternel Light form '''Weapons: '''He uses a mirror weapon named the Sub reflector. But it can be upgraded to the Solar Flare. Background Max grew up in the small village of Greenclif under the name of Max Dailar. He had been put under Alec's care when he was an infant. He did not know anything about his powers or real family. But one day he meets a strange talking dog named Chameleon who tells him he is the Demy-God of the Sun from the legend and that is was his destiny to gather the other Demy-Gods to fight evil. He refuses to beleive it. He is attacked by some strange monsters and he transforms into a Demy-God for the first time. A few nights later a girl named Jade asks if she may stay a few nights at Alec's. Chameleon gets a strange feeling about her and tells Max to look out. Max soon discovers that she is a Demy-God. VI, The Demy-God of the Moon. She says that she's searching for two Masters who were locked away in the realm of Darkness. Max agees to help her. She introduces him to Boney, her guardian who aparently knew Chameleon. The two Demy-Gods enter the realm of Darkness. They find the two missing Masters. They were two Demy-Gods. Number VII, The Demy-God of Water and number IX The Demy-God of Fire. ( I can't add any detail on how they got out, you'll have to read the book to find out.) Finally free after fourteen years, the two Masters agree to take Max and Jade as their apprentices.